


Before Sunrise

by Nimz



Series: Early Morning [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Reddi Whip, What the hell is the fic, Yugyeom's Skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz/pseuds/Nimz
Summary: Mark gets his revenge on Jackson for waking him up early.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 275: Still confused as to why I'm writing Markson when I don't even ship them. This is a problem.

Coco's barking was what rose Mark from his sleep that morning, groaning quietly when he checked his phone. 3:30 in the morning, meaning she probably wants to go outside. He glanced back at Jackson's sleeping form before gently untangling himself from his grasp and climbing out of bed, throwing a hoodie over his bare upper body before heading out of the room. Coco's tail immediately started wagging as he came toward her, jumping at the side of the pen to be let out. Mark just sighed with a smile, scooping the tiny dog up and carrying her out of the dorm and outside. He wrapped his arms around himself as he watched her sniff around for about five minutes, blinking sleep away from his eyes. “Come on, Coco. Just pee. I'm tired.”

Finally the tiny dog relieves herself and Mark scoops her back up before heading back inside. Once she's promptly back in her pen, he's about to head back to the bedroom when an idea stops him in his tracks. He still hadn't got Jackson back for waking him up that morning before a reasonable time, even if the blond had let him sleep for a few more hours even though he himself got up to browse around on his laptop. Mark still needed to get his revenge. He detours into the kitchen, checking the cabinets and smirking when his eyes find Yugyeom's half-empty bag of Skittles next to the protein mix. He won't miss a couple. He gets a few out of the bag and stops for the Reddi Whip in the refrigerator before heading back to the bedroom.

After closing the door behind him and shedding off his hoodie, he places his findings on the bed before crawling onto it himself. He pulls the sheets off Jackson's body slowly, keeping his eyes focused on his sleeping form for any signs of stirring. After the sheet is pulled down, he gently turns the blond onto his back and nearly jumps out of his skin when Jackson kicks his legs out and stretches, nearly hitting Mark in the process if the other one hadn't moved back a bit, before settling back into sleep with a quiet snore. Mark breathes a sigh of relief as he steadily moves closer and swings a leg over Jackson's hip before straddling his stomach and grabbing the can and the Skittles.

He shakes the can and tests how deep in sleep Jackson is by squirting a little bit onto his bare chest. When the blond's eye only twitches in response, Mark seems it safe to continue. He squirts some onto his finger and gently touches Jackson's face, smearing the cream on his upper lip and curling it at the ends like a mustache. He sticks a green Skittle in the center and has to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud at the sight. He squirts a bit right onto Jackson's forehead and sticks another Skittle on it without the other one waking up, so he decides to get a little more daring.

The next two squirts are directly on Jackson's nipples, which makes the blond twitch and whine a little but still not stir. Mark only pauses for a moment before sticking one candy piece each in the cream and adds another squirt directly in the middle of his chest for the hell of it. He shakes up the can again while moving down to straddle his thighs and squirts a long line from his sternum to his belly button before placing Skittles down it, and that is when Jackson wakes up. He blinks open his eyes and looks at Mark before looking down at himself. It takes a moment to realize what the other has done but then his eyes widen and he scrambles to lean up on his elbows. “What the- Mark!” He yells, grabbing the older one's wrist to stop him from putting more Skittles on him.

Mark just laughs and uses his other hand holding the can to squirt a quick line on Jackson's chest, and the blond is laughing now as he grabs Mark's other wrist and the two fight for dominance before Jackson successfully knocks Mark off him and gets up from the bed. He whines as he looks down at himself, wiping the cream and candy off his stomach with his hand. “What was that for?”

Mark gives him a look. “Did you forget waking me up at five in the morning two weeks ago?”

“Yeah, but I woke you up in a sexy way. I didn't put whipped cream and candy on you.” Jackson raises his hand to his mouth and discovers the mustache Mark put on him, wiping it off with his fingers before sticking them in his mouth to suck off the cream.

“But you still woke me up at five in the morning. This is my revenge.”

Jackson rolls his eyes as he wipes his chest off, moving forward and dragging his hand down Mark's face. The older one wails and smacks at his hand, sitting there stunned while Jackson laughs. “Now you have to come get cleaned up with me. You should really plan these things better, Mark.” He grabs the older one by the arm and hauls him up off the bed, quieting his objections with a soft, slow kiss, smirking when he draws back and sees Mark looking at him with a mix of anger and amusement before he takes him by the hand and leads out of the room and to the bathroom.

Once they're cleaned up and back in bed, Jackson pulls Mark into his arms. “I promise not to wake you up early anymore. I hate to see what else you'd try to do.”

Mark smiles lovingly and pats Jackson on the chest. “If you ever wake me up early again, they'll find your dismembered body in an alleyway.”

Jackson nods thoughtfully. “Somehow I don't doubt you on that.” Mark laughs and Jackson smiles as he pulls the covers up over them. Mark snuggles into his chest and Jackson rubs his back in slow circles, waiting until the older one's breathing evens out before closing his eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to add more dullness into your life, I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/pocketnimz) you can follow.


End file.
